Lovesick
by irJustineee
Summary: Eva Delaney is currently one of the most talked about artists in the music industry but she has a striking personality and likes to be a little bit crazy. The industry perceives Eva as fierce and untouchable but when she's presented with an unexpected challenge in her life, will she be as untouchable as the industry makes her out to be?


**Chapter 1: Believe**

You could ask anyone about Eva Delaney and there's one particular word that people use to describe her: honest. However Eva is not the type to show honesty in a gentle and polite way, she's the polar opposite. She will be upfront and be brutally honest with you and if you don't like it, she doesn't care.

Today marks the first day of Eva's promo tour for her newest album and she couldn't be more excited to kick it off. To make it even better, her best friends Maia and Isabella were coming along with her.

Eva and the rest of her tour crew were all currently gathered at the airport waiting for their flight to New York. Tonight Eva was performing to a sold-out crowd at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn. Before the show, Eva has an interview scheduled in with one of the most popular magazines currently on the shelves, Hollywood Insider. This is a big opportunity for her to get her name out there and could potentially change her career path however the magazine is known to start the rumour mill spinning. Eva wasn't as worried about the latter part though as she's good at sniffing out people that are like that.

"Eva!" Maia and Isabella exclaimed in unison. They both dump their hand luggage above their seats and sit either side of Eva.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Eva smiled and pulled them both into a group hug.

"Yeah, we're both good thanks. How're you? Are you excited for the tour? I'm so hyped about it!" Isabella squealed.

"Yes, of course! It's about time that the world got to see and experience an Eva Delaney show. It's a one of a kind!" Eva joked.

"Is Gabriel coming along to any of your shows?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if he's coming out to all of them or just a select few. He's putting his acting career on a back burner for the time being to come and support me on the tour which is nice. We'll finally be able to get to spend some time together without work getting in the way, well mainly on his part anyway as I still have a tour to crack on with."

Gabriel and Eva have been together for just over a year now. Gabriel is an actor and an extremely talented one at that. They'd crossed paths at a music awards ceremony after party and hit it off from there. It took a while for Eva to learn to trust Gabriel as she holds up a tough guard and in the industry that she's involved in; it's probably for the best.

Eva and her crew have finally arrived at the venue and everything has been spun into action. The stage is being set up, the dancers are going over their choreography and Eva is just about to rehearse her performance in her soundcheck. This tour isn't entirely hers though, her manager bagged her the support act spot on Nick Jonas's tour and as soon as Eva found out, she screamed down the phone with excitement. Nick Jonas is one of her inspirations and getting to tour with him is a dream come true.

She began her rehearsal off with singing her new single 'Gotta Believe in Something'. Eva had written this song when she was going through a rough patch and only had her music to believe in.

 _Alright, turn it out._

 _Live without a doubt, all that we need is something._

 _I'm feeling fine, it's not a crime._

 _I got my money in the trunk so let's ride._

 _And who are you to say we're through,_

 _You know this back and forth is just what we do._

 _I got my future in my sight tonight,_

 _I just sit back and enjoy the ride._

 _I look my past dead straight in the eyes,_

 _Say goodbye, say goodbye._

 _Right now, live out loud._

 _Gotta believe in something._

Once she finished her soundcheck, she made her way towards her dressing room however she was stopped in her tracks by none other than Nick Jonas himself.

"Hey, your name is Eva isn't it?" Nick smiled. "I'm Nick Jonas; it's nice to meet you."

Eva had dreamt of this moment for years to come. She tried not to look too starstruck and smiled back. "Yes, that would be me. I'm Eva Delaney. It's nice to meet you too, thanks for having me on the tour."

"That's alright. I'm excited to get out there and perform again; it's been way too long." Nick laughed.

"Yeah I can imagine. I love performing to a crowd although I'll admit my crowd isn't normally this big."

"You remind me of how I used to be when I first started out. For me, it was actually pretty nerve-wracking but over time you get more excited and pumped up than nervous." Nick paused and checked the time. "I'd love to give you more advice however I've got a soundcheck to get to. Good luck for tonight's show."

Before Eva had a chance to respond, Nick had already gone. She checked her watch and realised she needed to be in her dressing room for her makeup in less than 5 minutes.

Eva's makeup for tonight's show was all done and she was waiting for her interviewer to turn up so that she could start her interview. Eva checked her watch; so far the interviewer was 5 minutes late and Eva does not like to be kept waiting. Luckily she didn't have to wait much longer as her manager entered the room with the interviewer. Eva tried not to show her feeling of annoyance and got on with the standard questions regarding the tour and her new album.

"Okay so now I would like to ask you for an opinion about another celebrity currently on the radar."

Eva nodded for the interviewer to continue. "Sure."

"So over at Hollywood Insider, we know that Nick Jonas is currently topping the charts with his new album and he's an absolute sweetheart which makes us come to the conclusion that we think you'd make the perfect couple. What do you think about this?"

"Well for starters, I don't really know Nick that well and I currently have a boyfriend."

"For most celebrities that is the case however that doesn't always stop everyone."

"Excuse me," Eva huffed, "what are you implying? I wouldn't beat around the bush if I were you."

"I'm not implying anything, Eva-"

"I'll stop you there. You don't get to call me Eva. From now on, I'm Ms. Delaney to you."

The interviewer was clearly trying to pick and pry from Eva and that is not something she tolerates.

Eva continued. "I will also warn you, if you try and pry with one more question I'm cutting this interview short and you'll be on your way, are we clear?"

"Clear as a crystal, Ms. Delaney." The interviewer cleared her throat, paused for a few seconds and then asked more questions regarding her new album.

Whilst the interview continued, Gabriel entered the room quietly as he wanted to surprise her once she was done.

"Thanks Ms. Delaney, it's been a great pleasure talking to you. I've got one more question before we finish the interview."

"Go ahead."

"I want to clear something up before I leave. I saw you and Nick Jonas looking rather cosy and deep in conversation earlier on today. Is there anything going on there?"

The tension in the room was now at an all-time high; you'd be able to cut it with a knife. Eva didn't respond straight away but if looks could kill, oh boy would the interviewer have a million daggers in her.

"Ian, would you please escort this young lady out of here now? I don't tolerate wooden spoons. This interview was a mistake." Eva stretched out her fingers back and forth trying to keep her cool.

"Sure Ms. Delaney." Ian, Eva's manager, began to escort the interviewer out of the room. "Just before you go, we need you to sign a contract that means you'll only be reporting the questions made about the tour and Eva's new album…" Ian's voice faded as he made his way out of the door and down the corridor.

Eva huffed and got up out of her seat. She turned around to see a not-so-happy Gabriel standing next to the door. This wasn't good.

"I think we need a word, don't you?" His tone said it all.

"Sure. About what?" Eva shrugged.

"About you and this Nick Jonas guy."

"Are you really going to believe everything that the interviewer said? You should know better, Gabe." Eva huffed. "Nick came up to me and spoke to me about the tour, about how excited he was to perform again and that's all it was. It was like a 30 second conversation."

"And that's all it was?"

"Yes, it was nothing more than that. We've been together for a while now; do you really think I'd throw that away? Don't be so silly."

"Fine."

Eva knew that it wasn't fine, he was probably only keeping quiet due to the fact she was due to go on stage any time now.

With perfect timing, the stage manager entered the room.

"Ms. Delaney, it's show time."


End file.
